The Stars Above
by Shadic999
Summary: Artemis remembers the times he and Holly had and that night they make a new memory of their own.


The Stars Above

Artemis found himself walking down one of the long, cool paths on the Fowl Estate. He was walking alone with shirt unbuttoned, tie nowhere to be found. He looked up at the Irish night sky, admiring the brightness of the stars and moon, wishing that he too could rise up to the heavens and gaze down on the Earth while being admired by similarly hearted peers.

He longed for the action that his life once offered. His life involving the Faeries. To be able to see Foaly, Mulch, or any of the faeries, seemed to be a forlorn wish and simply nothing more. His mind drifted to those days when he fought alongside Holly to save the world. Time after time, they worked together, and as abruptly as their adventures had begun they had ended. To be able to see her, and not just her reflection in the sky, to be able to be with her, not just to hear about her, to be able to love her, and not remain so lovesick, that is what his heart desired.

He continued down the winding path and as dusk fell into night, he felt the air around him go cold, _just like me,_ he mused. He sat there for a time, enjoying the chill of the night and letting his mind wander to some of the experiences he had shared with the Major Short. Memories flooded his mind like a waterfall, letting him relive every moment of their intertwined lives. His thoughts lingered on one of his final memories of when she kissed him.

They both knew then that there was no way the kiss could have meant anything; she was of course practically high on her own hormones, a result from traveling through time, but what if it had? What if the fantasy that he had only dreamed about before could be possible? He had wanted to be with her so badly and so had she with him, could it have meant something? _No,_ came the crushing realization as he reflected on the most impossible part of a relationship with her. Species.

The world of the Faeries despised the humans for all that they had done, and the possibility of building a relationship with the elf was more of an impossibility then Artemis losing a game of chess. Absolutely impossible.

And so, with a sigh, he began to walk back to the large building that dominated the courtyard, heading back to his enslavement to reality.

Holly Short flew through the night sky, lightly humming to herself a sad melody that she had heard from the distant past. As she flew, her thoughts began to wander to Artemis, wishing that he could join her somehow, wishing that he had been smart enough to ignore her saying that his elf kissing days were over. How she wished she could have him! To be able to have her heart swell with love at his smiles, to be able to trust him the way that she trusted no other. And with her wish a tear slid down her cheek, a tear meant for the one in her mind.

_They were both so close to having each other, but they were so scared of rejection, so frightened that their other would not approve, but the time was coming that they would be together. The time was coming that they would no longer be afraid. _

Without knowing it, Holly had flown herself over the Fowl Estate and with her night vision goggles was easily able to pick out the lone figure that was making his way toward the house. She descended quickly, hardly believing her eyes. It was Artemis and he was alone. She landed softly behind him and spoke.

"Artemis?"

"Holly is it really you?"

"Yes Artemis, it is really me."

"Oh Gods I missed you, Holly!" he said as he swept her up into a tight hug. The hug lasted for ten seconds, then ten more, then ten more, each of them drinking in the presence of the other.

"I missed you too Arty."

"How have you been Holly? What kind of adventures have you gone on?"

"None, it would seem that the whole world has gotten about as interesting as a lecture."

"Depends on the lecture though."

"Shut up Arty." They walked back to the lone bench together, talking idly. There they sat gazing at the stars together. "It's so beautiful, isn't it Arty?" asked Holly.

"Yes you are… I mean, yes they are." They both blushed in silence for a moment, and listened to the others' breathing. Finally Holly broke the silence. "Artemis, I-I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you really think I am beautiful?"

Artemis looked over at her. Her bright mismatched eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, framed by red-streaked hair that flowed over her shoulders, her curves that any male would find himself attracted to, and luscious lips that make his mind go numb. "Of course Holly, more beautiful even then the stars."

"Artemis, do you like me?" she asked in a more timid voice.

"No, Holy, I love you."

His answer shocked her. She always thought the aloof Mr. Fowl would never fall in love with her, in fact, she thought his love interest was Minerva, but if what he said was true…

She turned towards him, looking into his eyes, one hazel, one blue, and she leaned forward close and kissed him. Artemis pulled her closer to him, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. The moment lasted forever, neither one willing to release the other, wanting, no, needing to feel each other. They broke for a moment only to catch their breath and cast each other a dirty glance before once again kissing.

Holly flew up to his room with him in arm. They sat down on his bed once again ravishing each other's lips. Artemis began to run his hands up her back, memorizing the small curves and bumps of her feminine body. She purred at the touch, and embraced him harder. He reached up farther to the edge of her jumpsuit and found the zipper there. He started slowly pulling it down, enjoying how her body reacted to the small pops and the cool air as it touched her bare back.

He had the zipper down to her waist when she pulled out her arms and let the suit fall in front of her. Now her upper body was exposed, covered only by her thin sports bra. She stood up and separated the top and bottom parts of her suit. Pushing Artemis backwards onto the bed, she stood about five feet away and began to dance. She took two fingers and slowly licked them, and then she brought them to the top of her jumpsuit and began to push her hand into the suit. Artemis watched the bulge of her hand as it went down to her crotch, covering her womanhood.

She threw her head back and moaned and seductively winked at Artemis. With her other hand she reached up to her breast and cupped it pinching the nipple through the thin bra. She swayed lightly, enjoying the feel of her smooth hands on her body. Then she painstakingly began to pull off the lower half of her jumpsuit.

At this point Artemis's mind was officially blown. His mind ceased to function as he watched her hands travel across her body and then pull off her suit. He stared at her legs for a long time, admiring her milky-white skin.

Then she leaned forward, giving Artemis full view of her breasts. He gaped then reached out and touched the breast. They were just so soft. He found himself playing with them, running his hands across her smooth chest eliciting a soft moan from his lover. Artemis leaned forward and tasted her right nipple, swirling it with his tongue. He started to suck on the tip and before long she was panting. Growing more courageous, she pushed him down so that he was lying on the bed with her on top.

She reached forward and slid off his shirt and began to work on unfastening his belt. She felt it give and she unclasped the button on his pants. She then slowly unzipped the zipper and with a swift tug pulled off his pants altogether. His boxers were in a rigid tent shape that made both of them blush. Holly leaned over Artemis's member and grasped it. "Ah H-Holly," said Artemis. She began to stroke his member starting slowly, but quickly gained speed and vigor and soon she began to experiment. She put her mouth near his penis and gave it a quick lick. She was surprised to find how hard it was and it tasted comfortably salty.

She put her mouth on the tip of his throbbing cock and pushed downward. Artemis bucked upwards into her mouth, a full four inches going in. She nearly gagged in surprise, but managed to hold on. She sped up causing Artemis to moan her name. She loved the sound. Coming from someone like Artemis who was hardly ever dirty, it sounded almost even more seductive to her and she was encouraged to speed up even more still. A few minutes of bobbing her head along his thick shaft, occasionally swirling her tongue around the tip, Artemis grabbed the back of her head and began to thrust into her mouth. The sudden domination succeeded to turn her on more, making her even wetter. "Holly I'm, I'm going to cum!" And as he said it a hot liquid shot from the end of his cock, filling her mouth. His semen was salty, but in a way sweet to her and despite her best efforts to swallow it all, some fell out and landed on her breast.

"Oh Gods Holly, that was amazing!"

""And to think that it has only just begun my Arty."

Artemis hooked a long finger around the hem of her dark, lacy panties and pulled them off. He rolled them over and moved backwards, placing his head right over her soaking womanhood. He took a tentative stab with his tongue at her clit. He began to suck on the orb and rubbed his fingers over her opening. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pushed downward, putting more pressure on her slick entrance. He tested her opening with her tongue and tasted her juices. They were sweet and exotic; it seemed to him like the pure essence of her spirit. He thrusted his tongue on her inner walls. She moaned at the contact that he was making.

"Artemis, I-I'm gonna cum!" Artemis's response was to suck harder, to move his tongue and head fasted, forcing the heat that was pooling inside her womb to grow until it finally burst forth. She came all over his face, soaking a good portion of the bed and filling Artemis's mouth with her cum. He savored the moment, slowly swallowing her essence, letting it become a part of him.

He them looked at her, both of them wearing some of their partner's cum. "Holly, are you ready for this?" Artemis asked.

"Yes Arty, I am." The smile that broke forth on his face was infectious, and she couldn't help but return the gesture with her own seductive smile. With his cock once again throbbing, he positioned himself at Holly's entrance. He glanced at her one more time, and leaning forward, he kissed her, then thrusted hard.

Holly shrieked as he penetrated her, pushing through her virgin barrier. She clamped herself to his body as her soft cries subsided. The moment had been heaven for Artemis. Earlier when he had enjoyed the blowjob she gave him paled to the feeling of entering her body. Her walls were slick and hot and rubbed the sides of his cock as he penetrated her. Her juices acted as a lubricant and the overwhelming mush of her cum still filled his nostrils.

Holly could neither describe the feelings she was having. The feeling of being so full with Artemis; his thick, hard shaft being the first to penetrate her. And then the overwhelming shock of her hymen being torn. The fire that burned inside of her vagina hurt her like being stabbed. "Oh please Artemis, please fuck me."

Artemis's ears turned pink, but did as he was told pulling out halfway and then burrowed himself back inside of her. Pulling out, her pussy acted as a vacuum, sucking on the end of his cock. When he thrusted, all the pleasure of the first time came to him and the feel of his cock being rubbed by her walls was divine. Artemis reached forward and grasped her breasts, squeezing them and once again sucking on her hardened nipples and continued to thrust into her at a slow pace. "Artemis faster, please." said Holly.

And so he did. For a time they were both in Heaven with the person they loved, would die for. They continued like this for awhile, Artemis continuing to increase speed. "Holly, flip over."

Now she was on her knees before him, and despite how intimate they had been, he still took a moment to admire her gorgeous ass before thrusting into her from behind. Artemis reached around her waist, then up her chest to find her breasts bouncing to the rhythm of their sex and grabbed them, pinching her nipples and rubbing the small sensitive area around them.

The sounds of their lovemaking echoed about the room focusing on the two lovers as they bucked and moved in rhythm with one another. Amidst the sound of their meeting sexes Holly began to moan at a higher pitch and said, "Arty I'm going to cum. I-I'm cuummmiinnng!" When she said it, her walls clamped down hard on his member, and the force of her juices sent his mind reeling.

"Holly, I'm going to cum!" And with a final few thrusts he spilled inside of her, filling her womb, some semen leaking out of her pussy to further stain the sheets.

They lay together for a time, holding each other close, eventually falling asleep together.

_The time to be scared had been passed and a new day was dawning on the two. A time of happiness and joy, not sadness and aloneness._


End file.
